There exists a scalar $c$ so that
\[\mathbf{i} \times (\mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{i}) + \mathbf{j} \times (\mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{j}) + \mathbf{k} \times (\mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{k}) = c \mathbf{v}\]for all vectors $\mathbf{v}.$  Find $c.$
Solution: In general, the vector triple product states that for any vectors $\mathbf{a},$ $\mathbf{b},$ and $\mathbf{c},$
\[\mathbf{a} \times (\mathbf{b} \times \mathbf{c}) = (\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{c}) \mathbf{b} - (\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b}) \mathbf{c}.\]So
\begin{align*}
\mathbf{i} \times (\mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{i}) &= (\mathbf{i} \cdot \mathbf{i}) \mathbf{v} - (\mathbf{i} \cdot \mathbf{v}) \mathbf{i} = \mathbf{v} - (\mathbf{i} \cdot \mathbf{v}) \mathbf{i}, \\
\mathbf{j} \times (\mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{j}) &= (\mathbf{j} \cdot \mathbf{j}) \mathbf{v} - (\mathbf{j} \cdot \mathbf{v}) \mathbf{j} = \mathbf{v} - (\mathbf{j} \cdot \mathbf{v}) \mathbf{j}, \\
\mathbf{k} \times (\mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{k}) &= (\mathbf{k} \cdot \mathbf{k}) \mathbf{v} - (\mathbf{k} \cdot \mathbf{v}) \mathbf{k} = \mathbf{v} - (\mathbf{k} \cdot \mathbf{v}) \mathbf{k}.
\end{align*}Hence,
\begin{align*}
&\mathbf{i} \times (\mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{i}) + \mathbf{j} \times (\mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{j}) + \mathbf{k} \times (\mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{k}) \\
&= 3 \mathbf{v} - ((\mathbf{i} \cdot \mathbf{v}) \mathbf{i} + (\mathbf{j} \cdot \mathbf{v}) \mathbf{j} + (\mathbf{k} \cdot \mathbf{v}) \mathbf{k}) \\
&= 3 \mathbf{v} - \mathbf{v} = 2 \mathbf{v}.
\end{align*}Thus, $c = \boxed{2}.$